Marshall lee is Annoying
by rikudbear
Summary: gumball is stressed so marshal kidnaps him to calm him down, prince gets kidnapped and he revealed feeling he didn't want anyone to know. m/m don't like, don't read. Also, the title is gumball's feelings at first, very cute though


"Hey, BubbleGum. You hear that Fiona got a boyfriend, Flame Prince. Wow, you know I kind of feel sorry for her, the one she used to like never noticed." I said as I was flying around his room.

"GET OUT! I don't have time for this, I need to work Marshall. What are you even doing here, wouldn't you usually go killing and eating?" The Prince said, with a bunch of annoyance and stress.

"Wow, who got you in a bad mood today? Hmmmm…..I got it!" I said as I picked up the prince and flew out of his castle.

"Marshall, what the heck do you think you are doing?! Prince BubbleGum asked in a scared tone with annoyance.

"Just gonna give you sometime to relax, truly relax, you look like you haven't slept in days. You should just relax and enjoy the ride." I replied, seeing that Bubblegum's face became a darker shade of pink.

I flew a certain pink prince over to my house. So, I could pick up my base and I picked him up Princess/Bridal style and held onto him as we flew to a place I know, that has a pond , with pavilion that looks at the pure shining moon. Also, a huge garden of cherry blossoms and relaxing flowing water. I landed and let go of the prince as he looked around in wonder.

"Wow! This place is amazing! How do you know about it?" The prince asked

"Just sit down and relax on this blanket."

"Ok." He said as he was sitting down. I sat down next to him he leaned on me.

"You know, nobody gains anything with you losing sleep like that. It just will make everyone around you worry and not much will get done. You should sleep when you're tired. If you want, I can just give you an excuse by grabbing you and taking you here. Just say the the word." I said, as I started to play my bass in at a slow tempo, Gumball's breathing evened out. He fell asleep cuddling with an arm around me.

I put my bass on my back and picked up the prince, careful not to wake him and slowly flew back to the palace. Placing him on his bed and tucking him in.

"You don't make sense to me. You make fun of and scare him all the time, yet you do this for him. Why?" The Ice queen asked.

"Simple, so when I do something like this, it seems even better and he appreciates it more. As for the reason I'd want him to appreciate it, well let's just say I'm a good friend. Now leave or I'll kick you out. The Prince of all sugar and sweets in the Candy Kingdom, now has a guard of the Vampire and Demon King. Now leave before you make me mad and I kick you out." I reply

"Scary aren't you, well, I know when to give up and this is it. Bye Marshall." The Ice Queen left in a sing songy voice.

I closed and locked all of the windows that could possibly exist in the Prince's Bedroom, put my axe bass leaning on the wall closest to me and I curled up right next to the Prince. He hugged me in his sleep I couldn't - more like shouldn't -move, so we both fell asleep like that.

THE NEXT MORNING!

"Prince Bubblegum time for you to- WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THE PRINCE?!" Peppermint maid asked.

"Hmm, oh yeah. The prince looked tired so I took him to a place outside the candy kingdom, he ended up falling asleep there. The question is, why is the prince so tired? He looked like he hadn't slept in days." I reply

"What about Fiona?"

"She got Flame Prince now. Also, I don't like the Prince like that, no I was helping him out. Well, the Prince is the one hugging and cuddling to me. I didn't want to wake him up, so I just stayed here. I might have to until night comes by again though. I don't want to die, and I didn't bring anything I could use for not having the sun on my skin. Plus, you should let him sleep in from time to time." I said.

"Mmm, what time is it?" The prince suddenly woke up, then realised he was cuddling with me the entire night. "Did I? For the entire night? Did I cuddle with you?" he asked

"Just 15 minutes past the time you usually wake up. As for the cuddling, you have to obsess over it, I didn't really mind. Plus, you needed to sleep. If Ice Queen comes by, just give me a shout. She'll start flying to the hills." I said grabbing my bass, getting ready to put it back on.

"You're not leaving are you?" Bubblegum asked

"No, I'd die if I went out in the sun remember? I was just grabbing my bass. Speaking of death from sun, is there a place I can roam around until the sun sets?" I ask

"Peppermint Maid, won't you close up the windows in the castle and only open the main door if Marshal lee isn't around there?" Prince Bubblegum asked.

"Of course, your highness." She bowed and exited the room.

"Thanks Bubblegum, you're not as bad as I thought you were." I said, bubble gum then through a red apple at me.

"Count it as repayment ." he said while his cheeks were slightly pinker than they usually are.

"Your cheeks are pinker than usual, are you sick?" I asked, his cheeks got bright red and he didn't look at me in the eye. He was purposefully looking away.

"You're imagining things Marshall. I feel perfectly fine." Prince bubblegum said, he only glanced at me and he averted his gaze immediately. It was kinda cute in a sense.

"Really, I think I'd be able to tell the difference with your face at my chest the entire night." I said as I sucked the red from the apple.

"Shut up! Can you just shut up for a little bit?" The Prince yelled, with all of his might. "Can't you tell you idiot? Or do I have to spell it o-" Bubble gum was interrupted by being kidnapped by Ice Queen. He was being taken away. I didn't like MY Prince being taken away. Not one bit.

I had to wait for night to come around in order to find him. So I did.

LATER THAT NIGHT!

I am hot on Ice Queen's Trail, both meanings of the word. I knew it, she is heading to her palace. I decided to lay in wait.

"You won't get away with this!" Bubble gum screamed from inside

"Fiona is hanging out with her new boyfriend, cake is with her. There's no one else to save you. Except Marshall Lee, but you were having a fight before this happened. I'll get him next though."

"Don't! I don't want you to! I would at least want the one I have a crush on stay free!" Bubblegum yelled

"Oh, so that's what you were going to say. Next time tell me before you get abducted by Ice Queen, so that way we could at least kiss before she takes you." I said, floating in.

"You, what are you doing here? She'll imprison you too!" My apparent new boyfriend said.

"Alright well, give him back before I get pissed and raise the dead. Or I could just give you a horrible curse to go along with that crown." I said dead serious, with my demon eyes.

"NO!" She responded. I used my speed to kick the crown off the top of her head and landed next to her, I punched her and she was knocked out.

"Alright then, you broke your promise not to man hunt him again! So, I'll do this." I started to draw a moustache on her face. "Better, now to get you out." I broke the ice and grabbed him princess/bridal style. I flew him home.

"What were you talking about when you said deal?" PB asks

"Well, she snuck into your room last night, I made her give up on you, and I literally kicked her out. I then locked the windows and any opening in your room, in case she was lying in wait, I decided to stay, plus that was an option I didn't really chose for myself."

That was when the prince was blushing the most I've ever seen him blush, and that's a LOT.

to be continued...


End file.
